


A Chance Meeting in the Park

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fsub to Fdom, Futa, Rape, The Predator Becomes Prey, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 2





	A Chance Meeting in the Park

[F4M] A Chance Meeting in the Park [Rape] but also [Rape] [Fsub to Fdom] [Futa] [The Predator Becomes Prey]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

This was originally written for Jaye Wilde in celebration of her reaching 2000 suscribers. She wanted me to share it in case anyone else wished to perform it. 

[crickets or owls or wind or other “Creepy night noises”]

(talking on the phone) I just got off. I'm on my way home right now. 

(apologetic) I know. I'm *really* sorry that I'm late again. (saucy or seductive) I'll make it up to you later. 

Yeah. It won't be long now. I'm, uh, maybe twenty minutes away. 

(obviously lying) No, honey. Of course, I'm not cutting through the park again. I know how you worry about how empty and dark it gets at night. 

I love you too.

[sound of hanging up cell phone]

[walking sound, then rustling of leaves or bushes]

(Loud but uncertain, afraid) Hello? Who’s there?

(Relieves) Oh my god. You scared me half to death. I expected you to be in a mask and dressed in dark clothing. [laughs] I guess the dockers and business casual dress shirt probably means I'm safe.

You work at the plaza too? I guess that explains why you're out here. It really is much quicker than walking around it or even taking an Uber. 

Do you mind walking with me for the rest of the way? I'd feel safer. My husband hates for me to come through here alone. 

Thank you. It gets so dark and lonely in this park at night. I rarely run into anyone. 

Maybe you're right. It isn't really wise to be alone here. But you know…I could say the same about you. 

What do I mean? [laughs] Well, you're all alone too. 

Yes, of *course* you're a man. A very pretty…I mean handsome…one, at that. You do know that men are sometimes…attacked…on this path as well, don't you? 

[Laughs] I see. You take this path every night? I think I’ve seen you here. You *are* brave, aren’t you?

Don’t be modest…it’s true. I always worry when I walk back here…

Well, …you know. Every time I hear something rustling in the bushes I think it's someone about to jump me. It's usually just a raccoon though. [laughs]

(Annoyed) No, I *don’t* get off on the fear. It's quite the opposite. I’m not one of *those* girls.

No, I mean, whatever gets you off is okay I guess. But I’m not into that. I’m happily married as well so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking about sex. 

(A little worried) That’s…not appropriate. At all. You know, I think maybe I’ll be better off walking alone.

(Shocked) Hey! No! I most certainly did *not* give you permission to grope my ass…you pervert! 

Ow! That hurts! No…I…oh god…is that a knife?

(Afraid…maybea a little turned on) Oh, god…I’ll do what you want. 

(Almost in tears) Why are you doing this? Is this why you spoke to me? So you...you could *rape* me? You fucking animal!

[Slap sound] (more afraid) All right…I’m taking my blouse off. Please just…just don’t hurt me anymore. 

Oh god…no. You’re so hard already. This…this isn’t the first time you’ve done this, is it?

Do you want me to…uh…suck you off? I…I’ll swallow and everything…I swear. And I won’t tell! Ever!

No…not that…I’m…I’m married! Please don’t reach under my skirt!

(Much more confident…taunting) Oh? Did you find something under there that you didn’t expect? [Sinister laugh]

No…I’m a woman. I’ve just got a little something extra. [Laughs] And mine is bigger than yours. Bigger than your pathetic knife, too. [Sound of metal clattering on concrete or similar]

Oh? *Now* you want to leave me alone? No harm, no foul? You just want to walk away and hurt someone else?

No. 

You heard me. No. I gave you *every* chance to save yourself.

First, I asked for your protection. All you had to do was get me across the park. I would have at least given you a nice handjob for that. I’m good at those.

Then you decided to show your true colors. Even then I gave you a chance, didn’t I? I would have gone down on you and even enjoyed it. I still would have hurt you, maybe not as severely …but you just had to rape the sweet innocent woman, didn’t you? 

No. You have it all wrong! This isn’t a trap, it's a *test* and you failed. 

I’m a hunter too…and I need to eat…but I’m very particular about my prey. Only the worst will do. Tonight, that’s you, you lucky devil. [Laughs]

(Exasperated) Come on, now, I told you not to run.

(Falsely pitying) Oh? Does it hurt when I grab you by the arm like that? If you keep struggling, I’ll break it. And I’ll still do all the things I want to you. 

(Deadly serious) Do I sound like I’m joking? You’re mine tonight, you pretty little slut.

You heard me. I’m going to use you for my pleasure. And if I like it, I might even let you live. Even though you don’t deserve it.

Get on your fucking knees. Now.

See? You can be good when you try. Now open your mouth.

Do it. I won’t ask again. 

Good. Now you’re going to take my cock. Don’t think. Just put it in your pretty little mouth.

[Moans as entering mouth]

Oh yeah. Exactly like that. Now I’m going to grip your hair and fuck your throat. And you’re going to like it. 

[Harsh face fucking noises start here]

Oh, you’re good at this, aren’t you? [Cruel laugh]

That’s right…loosen up that throat. It’s going back there, whether you like it or not.

Very good…you’re a natural…and look! You’re even harder now. [Laughs]

All right, time to stop. 

[Face fucking ends here]

[Slap noise]

I told you to stop, but you didn’t listen. (Teasing/taunting) Did you get a little too into it? Did you start to like it?

Well, I’m done bruising your throat. It’s time for your ass. Drop your pants and get all fours, like a good little bitch.

Yes, right there on the hard concrete. Why? Would you have given me the luxury of the grass on my back when you raped me? I didn’t think so. 

Good. Aww…and your cock is dripping in anticipation, isn’t it? Maybe we’ll both get off. [Laugh]

Stop? Why would I do that?

Because I’m married? [Laughs] My husband is a * fantastic* pet. He knows how to cook, clean, and properly take a cock. But he's not ideal for feeding on. He could be hurt! I love him, you know? And I’ve had him for around fifteen years. In any case, he understands my…special needs.[Laughs]

Now hold still while I fill you up. You should try to relax because I’m not going to go slowly.

[Moans as entering]

Oh yes. You *are* nice and tight.

[Ass fucking starts here, probably should have hard flesh impact noises here if possible]

Can you feel that? Your life draining away? This is how my kind feeds…

It feels…nice…doesn’t it… 

Ooh…you’re cumming….all over yourself…[laughs]

Fuck…I’m close…just stay alive…a little longer….

[Improve to orgasm]

Oh…wow. Was it good for you too? [Laughs]

Ah well, I guess you won’t be hurting anyone ever again. Just another “mysterious heart attack victim” in the park. [Laughs] 

[Cell phone dialing noise] 

Yeah, honey, I’m going to be home soon. I grabbed something to eat on the way, and it slowed me down a little.

[Laughs] Yeah I caught him with the old “I’m scared and alone” routine. It always brings out the creeps. 

Aww, don't worry. I'm still going to fuck your brains out later. 

Love you too, sweetie.

[Sound of hanging up cell phone]


End file.
